


A Glimpse Ahead

by ananova



Series: The Unknown Stark 'Verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananova/pseuds/ananova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short glimpse of the future a few years down the line in The Unknown Stark 'Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first one-shot following The Unknown Stark. Let me know what you think.

Darcy smiled as she stood just outside the door of the small chapel. Looking in she could see the groom running a hand over his blonde hair as he waited at the altar. Footsteps behind her caused her to turn.

"There you are," Tony said as he joined her. "What are you doing out here? Come on, we need to get you back to your room." He took her arm, the thin fabric of her gown swishing against her as he gently pulled her away from the doorway, their presence going unnoticed, and led her through the hallways. "They're nearly ready, just waiting on you," he told her.

It hit her just then, what was happening. Was she really ready for this? She stopped suddenly, causing him to also stop. "I don't think I can do this," she told him as he turned to face her.

Understanding came over his face he chuckled wryly. "It's a bit late for that, don't you think?" he joked.

"Dad, I'm scared."

Rarely did she call him Dad. He sobered up in an instant, face going completely serious. "I know you are. But you've got this. You deserve this happiness."

"I'm going to mess up," she told him honestly.

"That's true. Everyone does, eventually. But you've got me, and Steve, Jane, the team, we're all here to support you." He gently started leading her down the hall once more.

Darcy laughed a bit shakily. "Yeah, but Starks have a proven track record of screwing up worse than most."

"We do," Tony confirmed. "But you're also a Lewis and I think your mom did a fantastic job with you. Besides, I think we managed to get things right after our rough start. And," he added, tilting his head to the blonde man quickly approaching, "you've got a great partner to help you through the rough patches. Cap," he greeted the other man.

"Tony," Steve returned, but his attention was clearly on the younger Stark. "Darcy are you alright? I was worried." He wrapped his arm around her waist, hand resting on her side.

She smiled at him. "I'm okay, just needed to walk a bit." She winced slightly and shifted against him.

His concern didn't let up. "Come on, they're ready for us." He gently pulled her to his side, supporting her as he led her the rest of the way.

Darcy stopped at the doorway, turning her face back to Tony. "Go on, you've got this. I'll be right here," he promised.

With that Darcy and Steve entered the room to be met by the nurse.

"Good timing, let's get you settled and see just how far along you are with the contractions."

What followed was a blur of activity and the most painful experience of Darcy's life. But it was all worth it several hours later when that small bundle was placed into her exhausted arms. "He's perfect," she breathed taking in his tiny features, one finger gently tracing down his soft cheek.

"Yes, he is," Steve agreed, awe and wonder filling his voice. He pressed a kiss to Darcy's temple. "You both are."

A knock drew their attention to the doorway where Tony stood, obviously nervous and holding a large stuffed animal. "Hey, the nurse said you wanted to see me."

Darcy smiled. "Yeah, come over here and meet your grandson."

He walked over, stopping next to the bed. "Huh, smaller than I expected. I would have thought your kid would be bigger Cap," he teased gently.

Steve laughed. "Must get that from your side of the family," he teased back before snatching the stuffed toy from his hands and helping Darcy transfer the infant into the other man's arms.

"What? No-" Tony tried to protest as the precious bundle was placed in his arms. He stopped as soon as the slight weight pressed against him, instinctively clutching the child closer. "He's perfect," he whispered as bright blue eyes cracked open to blink blearily up at him. He brushed a gentle finger over the dark fuzz of soft hair covering the baby's head as he seated himself on the edge of the bed. "I never got to hold you like this." He shared a bittersweet glance with Darcy over the things they had both missed out on before pushing the thought away. Now was not the time for what could have been. "What's his name?" he wondered.

Darcy exchanged a look with Steve before they both smiled at him. "Meet James Anthony Rogers," she told him proudly, watching as his eyes widened and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

"That-that's a good name," he said, glancing down at the infant once more. "Hey James, I'm your Grandpa. I know your Dad's a grump who's going to be shoving rules and regulations at you. You come to me when you want to do the fun things like building stuff or working on car engines, okay?" The baby yawned, eyes drifting closed. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He stood and handed the baby back to Steve. "I should let you guys rest. I'm proud of you sweetheart," he said as leaned down and kissed Darcy's cheek.

"Thanks Dad," she mumbled sleepily. "Don't go too far, okay?"

"I won't, I'm not planning on missing anything this time around." He exchanged a nod with Steve before exiting the room and leaving the new family to rest and bond.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, be honest. How many of you did I fool with the start of this?


End file.
